Three Two One Take Me!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka is having a horrible day. As she tries to get home she finds herself lost in the fog and breaks down.Black Star appears and takes her to an abandoned place he uses as a hideout.What will happen when Maka realises how she really feels about him?LEMON!


**This day just seemed to continue to get worse and worse for Maka Albarn.**

Her morning started off by a wake up call of Soul's screams for Blair to get her brests out of his face, typical, but still not Maka's idea of a good morning start off. As Maka drowsily jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror she realised she was in dying need of a shower, not all bad but still wasn't on her to-do list.

As she stepped into the shower she realised there was no hot water; she delt with the cold. As Maka got changed she realised her normal outfit was dirty and that she had forgotten to do laungry, she had to slip on a white blouse and jeans instead.

**_... One ..._**

Maka's next event of the morning was Soul's fault. He could tell Maka was crankey as she walked out of the shower, so to try and avoid seeing his meister comepletely pissed and worried about dodging a Maka chop every few seconds, he made her breakfast, that also went horribly wrong. Blair one again distracted him and caused him to burn the food, Maka decided just not to eat.

As her and Soul walked to school it began to rain... hard. The two were drenched in seconds. Soul went on about how cool rain was, but the more he pointed that out, the colder she felt on the inside.

Maka's class day went pretty normal until her Papa showed up. As always he made a big deal out of her exsistence, it ended with a book across the face.

**_... Two ..._**

Maka later in the afternoon had to save Soul from several fight's and then got coned to help him clean the library for something **he** did.

Later in the day after school was over, Maka decided to stay behind and study in the peace and quiet of the school. Soul shrugged and called her a book worm before walking out. Maka finally relaxed and let herself breathe.

"What a day...," She trailed off into a sigh. As she flipped through pages of the text book she realised how little patience she had for studying.

Maka stood up slamming the book shut. Her patience grew thin as her anger rised. She needed a nap, and she needed it now.

As Maka ran through the halls of the DWMA she could feel a pair of eyes on her, she stopped and looked around but no one was in sight; she shrugged and continued on her way.

Luckily for Maka the rain had stopped - she was thankful, she really didn't want to run all the way home. Almost as soon as the smile fell over her lips, several drops landed on her nose and cheek.

"No! Can't you wait till I get home?" Maka cursed the sky as she began to run.

In seconds the rain managed to grow in size and speed up its falling pace. Maka was soaked to the bone. The rain was so cold, and the air so warm, fog began to create and she felt blind, in seconds she found herself lost within a cloud of fog. She continued to run until suddenly she tripped over a lift in the side walk, she fell hitting the pavement, hard.

"Ugh!" She screamed in pain.

Maka backed up against an alley wall and began to cry. She never asked for a bad day like this. Did she deserve it? She didn't think so, unless it was for the fight she had with Soul the other day, but she found that unlikely.

**_... Three ..._**

Maka couldn't take it anymore. She screamed with all her lungs would allow before bursting into tears. Why, why her? Most people may have found her 'bad day' nothing compared to one they may have had but to her, this was more than enough to push her over the edge.

Maka reached up with shaking hands and removed the hair ties from her hair; not much use for them in the rain anyway.

"M-Maka? What're you doing on the ground?"

Maka's head slowly raised to see the owner of the voice was Black Star. Maka stood up abruptly and threw her arms around the ninja crying into his already drenched shirt. She felt his body tense before he cautiously wrapped his arms around her fragile body.

"W-what happened to you?" He asked sounding concered.

Maka let out a shaky breath as she moved her head to look into his eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry," she mumbled into the dead air. "I-I just have had a crappy d-day," She admitted as she shivered.

"T-then why didn't you go home?" He asked her.

Her face paled as she mumbled, "I-I got l-lost in the fog,"

"S-seriously?" He asked with a small laugh, that he instantly regretted.

Maka's cries returned as she backed up against the wall slowly sliding down it, hugging her own body to try and save body heat.

"M-Maka, here, get up," Black Star said with an outstretched hand.

Maka's eyes widened as she raised her hand and let to grip onto his tightly. The feeling of his hand around her's sent a shiver up her spine. Their hands fit together so well, he was only a few inches taller, and even just to look at standing beside one another they looked great, one problem... they couldn't be compatible if their lives depended on it.

Black Star pulled her up so she was standing. Her eyes widened as she caught something in Black Star's eyes, was it lust, or just curiosity? Whatever it was Maka found herself locked in his gaze, unable to move, speak, even breathe.

If it wasn't for the sudden warmth that embraced her body, she probably would have passed out from loss of oxygen. Black Star's muscular arms wrapped around Maka tightly taking her by surprise.

"You're shivering," He stated with a small laugh, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Here follow me, Maka. I know somewhere we can go to dry you off,"

Maka briefly wondered why he couldn't just take her home, but decided to see what he had in mind, I mean she already threw herself at Black Star, what else could she possilby do to embarress herself?

Black Star had gripped her hand, quickly dragging her through town and to and old abandoned house. The inside wasn't so bad; lots of blankets pillows, clothes, and even training stuff for a gym, Maka gaped.

"This is where I like to come to be alone," Black Star admitted as he walked over to a dresser. He pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants. "I know these will be kinda big on you, but it'd be better then being cold, wouldn't it?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

Maka nodded, unable to find her voice as a shaky hand reached out and grabbed the clothes from his grasp. Maka walked off to the bathroom there and locked - attempted to lock the door that actually had no lock.

**_... Three ..._**

Maka reached for a nearby towl and used it to dry out her hair a bit. Slowly Maka slipped out of her soaked clothes, thowing them to the floor in a small heap. She smiled to herself as she slipped on the larger clothes; they just barely hung onto her body, but she had to admit it was much better than her wet clothes, and as a bonus the clothes had Black Star's scent... wait, why would she care?

Maka stepped out of the bathroom with the went clothes in a large ball in her arms. "B-Black Star," She choked out just barely - she didn't realise till then just how sore her throat was from yelling.

"Yeah? Oh! Here," He took the clothes from her and disapeared in a back room.

Maka took that moment to really process everything, or tried to, until she was distracted. Black Star returned shirtless and in boxers. Maka felt her eye twitch as she tried not to scream.

"B-Black Star?" She squeaked out.

His gaze shifted to her. "Yeah?"

"W-why aren't you... ah...," She trailed off pointing to his body.

A blush fell over his face - could he really have forgotten he was half naked in front of her?

"I ah, just hung up my wet clothes, I am a guy after all, I didn't think it was a big deal," He stated simply.

_**... Two ...**_

Maka blushed fiercly - he wasn't being honest, was he?

Black Star didn't seem to think the way he was dressed was an issue as he sat down on a couch and flipped on the T.V. Maka cautiously sat down beside the ninja and sighed, she just couldn't take it.

"Why did you bring me here and not home?" She asked.

His eyes moved from the screen to her. "You said you were lost right? Well so was I," He stated with a small laugh.

"R-really?" She was taken aback by his comment.

He nodded. "My senses are crappy in a downfall, and fog,"

Maka's eyes widened, she moved her leg to get more confortable when she suddenly felt a surge of pain. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Black Star asked.

"M-my leg... I-I must've hurt it when I fell," She stated as she gripped her now aching leg.

Black Star said nothing as he got up and walked out of the room, he returned seconds later with a baggy of ice. He returned to his seat beside Maka and moved her hands away as he placed the ice over the spot she had been gripping moments ago.

The caring side Maka was seeing was making her heart flutter in her chest like crazy, she may have even skipped a beat or two, but again, why? It wasn't like her to feel like this around any guy, especially Black Star.

_**... One ...**_

Once Maka's leg had no feeling Black Star began to move back when Maka whispered, "C-can you massage it?"

Black Star almost looked disgusted for a second, but said nothing as he moved his hands to where her leg was now numb. When Maka decided it was good she moved her leg away, he took that as a sign he was done. His eyes moved back to the screen for a second before over to Maka.

Her hair was a tousled mess, his clothes barely stuck to her body, her cheeks rosey pink, and a hungry look in her eyes. Sweat rolled down the ninja's face as he found himself caught in her emerald eyes.

Maka shifted to her hands and knees as she began to close in the space between their two bodies; she didn't know why but she suddenly felt like she **needed** Black Star.

Black Star began to move himself in a retreating position, before he could even leave though, Maka already had her hands resting on his abs.

"I-I never realised how sexy and tight you were, Black Star," Maka said in a flirty tone.

"M-Maka w-what are you-" His question was cut off by her teeth.

Teeth were suddenly nipping lightly at the base of Black Star's neck, it took all he had to supress the moan pleading to escape from his lips.

"M-Maka, w-what are you doing?" Black Star's second attempt at asking got through.

Her head raised from his neck and she locked his gaze. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked with a smirk.

He shook his head.

"Oh...," She trailed off as she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he could feel his face heat up. His eyes fell shut as he left himself melt into the kiss, he was surpised when he felt Maka's tongue pleading for entrance, that he gave without a second thought.

Maka felt her whole body tremble with excitment. This whole thing started on an impulse that she expected just to end with Black Star having a freak out; boy was she wrong.

Their tongues rubbed together as they each fought for dominance, Black Star winning of course. Maka smirked at his lips as her hand slid down his chest and resting on his harding buldge, one rub and Black Star broke off the kiss and flung his head back - seems he was really sesitive.

"M-Maka...," Black Star called weakly from lidded eyes.

"Yes?" She asked in a purr.

"I-I s-still d-don't get it," He whispered, breathless.

"Get what? Why I'm doing this?" She asked.

He nodded.

She laughed in a seductive type way. "Am I not allowed to have a crush on you?" She asked with a smirk.

His eyes widened as he now looked at her. "Y-you have a crush on m-me?"

"Well, I can't think of any other reasons I feel like his around you," She admitted as her face turned bright pink.

A smirk now fell over Black Star's face as he sat up and leaned toward Maka, their noses almost touching. "I was wondering about that," He stated before pushing her down onto her back.

Black Star instantly moved his lips to Maka's collar bone, sucky ever so gently on her velvet like skin; he could feel her tense beneath him.

"B-Black Star," She moaned.

This pressed Black Star to continue further. His soft kisses got lower and lower until he reached her cleavage, when she didn't say anything he took that as that he could continue. His tongue licked between as he heard a loud moan escape Maka's lips. He moved himself to be in a more comfortable position over her body, letting his lips rest over hers once more.

Her hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. His hands slipped around her back and pulled her close as he let his body fall ontop of hers. The two moaned from the contact. The fabrics rubbed together and suddenly felt way to tight, even for Maka.

"B-Black Star," She mumbled against his lips.

"W-what?" He breathed.

"T-take m-me," She begged despritely.

He stopped moving all together and starred wide-eyed at Maka. "S-seriously?"

She nodded. "I-I never realised how much I-I like you," Maka admitted as her face faded to pink.

"I-I... okay, i-if you're sure," He said nervously.

"I-I trust you," She said with a smile.

Black Star kissed her softly before pulling off the shirt and his baggy pants; because her clothes were wet that was all she was wearing. Black Star moved his lips to her stomache as he placed butterfly kisses. Her body shivered under his touch as she became aware of how open she was.

"B-Black Star," she moaned reaching for his pants ripping them off his body along with the boxers.

Through barely opened eyes Maka took a second to gaze at Black Star's length, he may not be new at this but she was, and she had no idea how something of that size was going fit into her.

"Oh man this is gonna hurt," Maka whispered under her breath as she spread her legs.

"I will try not to, Maka," He said trying to reassure her.

She nodded and pushed him onto his back, he seemed confused until Maka took his length into her mouth. Her tongue flicked over the tip making the ninja moan and spasum like crazy.

Maka smirked as she slowly began to take him in bit by bit. She didn't care how wet she was, she was going to make sure he was dripping to try and ease the pain as much as humanly possible. When he seemed saliva covered enough to make her happy she leaned back and spead apart waiting for him to continue.

A smirk fell over his lips as he moved forward getting himself in place. He kissed her quickly before quickly thrusting in all the way. Maka winced in pain as she tried to strangle a scream. Several tears streamed down her cheeks as she waited for the pain to subside. Black Star tried his best to remain motionless.

When Maka nodded Black Star pulled halfway out before slamming back in. His pace was slow as Maka continued to get used to the feeling. She wasn't sure she could take the pain when suddenly she screamed,

"Black Star!"

Whatever he had done to felt amazing as he continued to hit the spot that made her scream his name.

"F-faster," She demaded, breathless.

Black Star did as she said as a moan escaped his lips. Maka's hands clinged to his back as her nails dug deeply into his skin; if she was drawing blood she couldn't care less.

Black Star panted as his eyes fell shut and he began to fall out of his rhythm. He couldn't tell where his body ended and Maka's began. Black Star almost stopped moving completely when Maka's voice broke his trance.

"W-why are you stopping!" She moaned.

He shook his head as he picked the pace back up. Maka's hips pushed up against his thrusts trying anything to get him deeper within her. Their bodies were still too young and inexperience to go much longer.

"Maka," Black Star choked out, his breathing ragged.

"W-what... i-is it?" She asked pulling him closer.

"I-I... ah...," He trailed off as pure ectasy hit him and a fairly loud moan escaped his lips.

Maka too, moaned loudly before trying to respond. "B-Black S-Star, I-I don't c-care i-if you r-release..." She admitted.

"O-Okay," He barely choked out.

Several hard thrusts and Black Star could feel his peak. His body released inside of Maka as he screamed her name loudly, her back arched as she moaned from the weird feeling.

Black Star pulled out and laid beside Maka panting heavily as he tried to remember how to breathe. Maka cuddled close to Black Star as she too tried to regain her breath. His arm drapped around her waist as their sweaty bodies stuck together.

"B-Black, S-Star," She asked as her eyes fell shut.

His eyes were already shut as he grunted a "Hm?"

She laughed slightly. "C-can we stay h-here for a bit? I-I'm going to be in too much pain to go and face S-Soul yet," She admitted.

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "A-after that, I will d-do whatever you want,"

"R-really?" She asked shocked.

He nodded.

"T-than can I keep that shirt I was wearing?"

His eyes opened and he starred at her, confused. "Why?"

"Cause it smells like you," She admitted as she blushed.

He laughed. "Sure, go ahead."

Maka smiled as she cuddled in even closer letting her eyes fall shut and sleep consume her fatigued body.

* * *

><p>AN: Seems Maka's bad day turned to an amazing day! :3 You know the dril ;)<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
